


With This Smile, I Can Get Away With Anything

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays





	With This Smile, I Can Get Away With Anything

“Did I ever tell you about that one time I started a cult?” Tex asked, sitting up and and looking over at the four tired boys: JoJo, Spot, Race, and Albert. Smalls rolled over and looked at Tex.

“What… the actual fuck, Tex?” the smaller girl yawned. “It’s almost 1am, go to bed.”

“I can’t sleep,” Tex threw her arms up, sighing. “And I’m kinda hungry.”

“You should go to the store and get ice cream,” Race grinned, already tossing her a spare key and her jacket. “Take JoJo with you, too. He can’t sleep either and has been texting me for hours about it.” Tex nodded and went off to find her shoes, JoJo following close behind. 

“Tex started a cult?” Albert asked, looking over at Spot. The Brooklyn boy groaned and sat up, not very happy that their antics woke him up. 

“She’s done a lot of things,” he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to wake himself up a bit more. 

“Really? Like what?” Smalls, who wanted to pass out earlier, was now wide awake. She seemed really interested in this new conversation.

“Well, she started a cult by accident, hospitalized at least six people every two years, stole stuff but for a logical reason, and I’m pretty sure she’s gotten into more fights than I have,” Spot shrugged, looking around for his phone. “This was when we still lived in Brooklyn. I have no clue if she’s still doing that stuff.”

“Why’d she steal?” Race asked, his head tilted to the side.

“She’s a foster kid, so am I. Sometimes foster kids don’t exactly go to a perfect home,” the Brooklyn boy explained. “And when she was out she just kept bringing stuff to the other kids there.”

“Ok,” Albert nodded. “What about the fights and hospitalizing other people?”

“They probably deserved it,” Spot shrugged. “From what I know, most of the people she hospitalized and got into fights with were abusive, trying to take a drunk girl or guy home, or anyone being intentionally harmful to anyone really. Look, if there’s one thing I know about Tex, it’s that she can and will hit someone if they are even remotely curel in any way.”

Tex and JoJo reappeared, holding the spare key and a jacket. They were grinning and laughing. 

“We’ll be back later,” JoJo grinned, holding the door open for Tex. When the two of them left, Spot looked at the three of them that were left. 

“She’s as deadly as she is beautiful. And he’s the only boy who doesn’t notice,” he sighed.   
… 

“Tex, can we get-” JoJo was cut off by Tex as she turned around. 

“JoJo De La Guerra, we are here for ice cream, we are not getting lightsabers,” Tex huffed, taking the lightsaber from JoJo’s hand and putting it back. 

“But Tex, they’re so cool!” the tall boy pouted giving Tex his best puppy eyes. “Please, Tex? Please?” 

“JoJo, I love you, but sometimes I wanna punch you in the face,” she sighed, putting down the basket they were using to carry the ice cream and chocolate chips they got. JoJo grinned and picked up a green and blue lightsaber, tossing the blue one at Tex. The brown haired girl caught it with ease.

“If I win, we get to buy these,” he grinned, pointing the lightsaber at Tex’s chest. 

“And? What happens if I win?” she asked, turning on the blue one, causing it to make noise and light up.

“Well… you won’t win. But you can have whatever you want,” he shrugged. “Now, are you ready to lose?” 

“You’re awful cocky today, JoJo. You underestimate me,” she grinned, stepping farther into the aisle. “I may be short, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have an advantage here.” 

“What advantage?” the taller boy asked, backing up as Tex stepped closer and closer. 

“Well, you’re the one going backwards,” she shrugged, pointing the lightsaber at his chest. 

“And, I just so happen to know your weakness.” 

“Wait what weakness?” he asked, genuinely confused. Instead of an answer, Tex just smiled and shrugged. She poked JoJo’s side and he dropped his lightsaber, so she lightly his his chest with her blue one. 

“I win,” she grinned, tossing the toys onto the shelf and grabbing the basket, heading off the the checkout. Something solid hit her back. “You cheater!” She set the basket down and spun around. JoJo was looking down at her, grinning, and guiltily holding the lightsaber. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” slowly, he hid the toy behind his back. Tex stepped closer, causing JoJo to backup, a worried look in his eyes. She grabbed the lightsaber she put up earlier and swung at JoJo, but JoJo blocked it. They continued to swing at each other, occasionally having to hide from an employee. 

Tex was focused, she really didn’t want to buy the lightsabers. It wasn’t her money. Technically, it was Spot’s. She just kinda… took his wallet before she left. And she didn’t want Spot to murder them. 

JoJo had backed up against the shelves, and Tex was standing on something. She was just a foot or so taller than JoJo when she was standing on… whatever it was. A tired teenager ran into the aisle, looking for a toy for their brother. And if there was a teenager, that meant that their friends, or on a rare occasion their parents, weren’t far behind. And that meant that JoJo and and Tex needed to get out of there before that parent told an employee. 

JoJo slid by Tex easily, dodging her swings. Tex, on the other hand, attempted to step off of what she was standing on. And here’s where I say tried, because she kinda failed. Instead of stepping down and landing on the floor, she tipped the box thing and started to fall. 

“Oh god, JoJo!” she dropped the blue plastic lightsaber she had in her hand and shut her eyes tight, bracing herself to hit the ground. But it never came. Instead, she hit something else. Or, someone, to be more specific. She couldn’t see who it was, but she could guess. Definitely taller than her, and probably someone she knew because if it wasn’t their arms wouldn’t be wrapped around her waist. So, logically, it was probably JoJo.

Something plastic hit her back, and she knew it was JoJo. And she knew what he did. He just won the lightsaber battle.

“We are definitely getting these,” he grinned, grabbing the toys and basket. He picked Tex up and practically threw her over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” she yelled, hitting her fist on his back not quite hard enough to hurt him. 

“How about… no,” he laughed. “Now let’s go check out before we get kicked out.”

“You do realize that it’s Spot’s money we’re spending, right?” she asked, drumming her fingers on his back, keeping herself busy. “He’s gonna kill us. No no no, he’ll kill you. I’m not taking the blame for this. You can’t get away with it this time.”

“Honey, with this smile, I can get away with anything,” he laughed, gently setting her down. The two of them headed to the checkout, avoiding employees as they went. They even went to self-check out so they wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. They almost made it out of Target, they were so close. But an employee caught them on their way out.

“People aren’t allowed to mess up the aisles, or stand on displays, or fight with the lightsabers. Please never return to this Target again,” the older man said, showing them the way out. 

“Geez, he’s crabby. I wonder what’s wrong with him,” Tex shrugged, putting the ice cream and lightsabers into the car. 

“He’s mad because he lost a lightsaber battle,” JoJo got into the driver's seat and started the car. 

“I mean, I don't know why he’d be upset. I recently had a lightsaber battle with this girl, and I would have been fine with losing.”

“Oh yeah,” Tex closed the door to the passenger’s side. “Well, why wouldn’t you be upset that you lost the battle?”

“Because I fought against this girl, she’s kinda cute, real competitive. And she had fun, so it’s all good,” he grinned, looking at her.

“JoJo, that’s so sweet that it’s gross. Now, let’s go eat some ice cream at one am,” the girl grinned, putting her feet up on the dash and scrolling through her phone. She texted the group chat, saying that they got kicked out of Target. Within seconds, both hers and JoJo’s phone was blowing up with messages asking how. Race, being Race, simply sent an emoji and went offline. 

One am shopping trips? The best thing ever.


End file.
